heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwyn Cooke
Darwyn Cooke (born 1962) is a Canadian comic book writer, artist, cartoonist and animator, known for his work on the comic books Catwoman, DC: The New Frontier, The Spirit and Richard Stark's Parker: The Hunter. Career In 1985, Cooke published his first comic book work as a professional artist in a short story in New Talent Showcase #19, but economic pressure made him leave the comic book industry, and he worked in Canada as a magazine art director, graphic and product designer for the next 15 years. .]] In the early 1990s Cooke decided to return to comics, but found little interest for his work at the major publishers. Eventually he was hired by Warner Bros. Animation after replying to an ad placed by animator Bruce Timm. He worked as a storyboard artist for Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series, and in 1999 he animated the main title design for Batman Beyond. He then worked as a director for Sony Animation's Men in Black: The Series for a year. DC Comics then approached Cooke about a project which he had submitted to the publisher years earlier which eventually became Batman: Ego, a graphic novel published in 2000. The success of that project Cooke to more freelance work, such as X-Force, Wolverine/Doop and Spider-Man's Tangled Web for Marvel Comics and Just Imagine... for DC. In 2001, Cooke and writer Ed Brubaker revamped the Catwoman character. They started with a four-issue serial "Trail of the Catwoman" in Detective Comics #759–762 in which private detective Slam Bradley attempts to investigate the death of Selina Kyle (aka Catwoman). The story led into a new Catwoman title in late 2001 by Brubaker and Cooke, in which the character's Costume, supporting cast and modus operandi were all redesigned and redeveloped. Cooke would stay on the series until issue #4. In 2002, he would write and draw a prequel, the Selina's Big Score graphic novel which detailed what had happened to the character directly before her new series. Cooke's next project was the DC: The New Frontier (2004), a six issue miniseries which bridged the gap between the end of the golden and the start of the silver age of comic books in the DC Universe. The story, which was set in the 1950s, featured dozens of super-hero characters and drew inspiration from the comic books and movies of the period as well as from Tom Wolfe's non-fiction account of the start of the U.S. space program The Right Stuff. The major DC characters are introduced in The New Frontier in the same order that DC originally published them, even down to the correct month and year in the story's timeline. '' #6 (Nov. 2004).]] That same year, Cooke contributed to DC's artist-centric anthology project Solo. His issue (#5, June 2005) featured several different stories in different styles with a framing sequence featuring the Slam Bradley character. In 2006, Solo #5 won an Eisner Award for "Best Single Issue." In November 2006, Cooke and writer Jeph Loeb produced a Batman/The Spirit intercompany crossover. This was followed in December by an ongoing Spirit series written and drawn by Cooke. In June 2007, Cooke and J. Bone won a Joe Shuster Award for "Outstanding Canadian Comic Book Artists" for their work on Batman/The Spirit, and Cooke won "Outstanding Canadian Comic Book Cartoonist" for his work on The Spirit. In July 2006, it was announced that Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics would release a series of direct-to-DVD animated movies based on important DC comic books. One of the first comics to be adapted was Cooke's DC: The New Frontier. Cooke co-wrote the film with Stan Berkowitz and also provided art direction. The movie was produced by Bruce Timm. Darwyn Cooke also wrote the first six-issue story arc of the Superman monthly series, Superman Confidential,Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 328: "Writer Darwyn Cooke and artist Tim Sale began series with 'Kryptonite', a six-part tale of Superman's first contact with the energy-sapping green element." which debuted on November 1, 2006. Superman Confidential features stories set in the early years of Superman's career. In June 2007, Cooke was awarded the Joe Shuster Award for "Outstanding Canadian Comic Book Writer" for Superman Confidential. In July 2009, IDW Publishing published Cooke's Richard Stark's Parker: The Hunter, an adaptation of the Donald Westlake novel, The Hunter. This is the first of four Parker novels that Cooke will be adapting for IDW. The second, The Outfit, was released in October 2010 and The Score released in July 2012. The remaining adaptation, Slayground, was published in December 2013. Cooke was the writer/artist of Before Watchmen: Minutemen and the writer of Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre in 2012–2013. Bibliography As penciller or writer/penciller * Batman: Ego (DC Comics, 2000). A 64-page prestige format Batman story. Writer and artist. * Catwoman #1–4 (DC Comics, November 2001 to February 2002). With writer Ed Brubaker. * X-Force #124 (Marvel Comics, January 2002). With writer Peter Milligan. * 9–11: The World's Finest Comic Book Writers & Artists Tell Stories to Remember, Volume Two (February 2002). * Spider-Man's Tangled Web #11 (Marvel Comics, April 2002). Cooke wrote and drew "Open All Night!", a Spider-Man Valentine's Day story. * Catwoman: Selina's Big Score (DC Comics, Summer 2002). 96-page graphic novel featuring a Selina Kyle story that takes place before Catwoman #1. * Spider-Man's Tangled Web #21 (Marvel, February 2003). A Spider-Man Christmas story titled "T'was the Fight Before Xmas", also featuring several female Marvel characters (Crystal, Medusa, The Wasp and The Invisible Woman). * Wolverine/Doop #1–2 (Marvel, 2003). 2-issue miniseries written by Peter Milligan that co-stars X-Men's Wolverine and X-Force's Doop. * DC: The New Frontier #1–6 (DC Comics, 2004). Writer and artist. * Green Lantern: Secret Files 2005 (DC Comics, 2005). Cooke pencils the main story (22 pages), written by Geoff Johns. * Solo #5 (DC Comics, June 2005). * Batman/The Spirit (DC Comics, November 2006). One-shot crossover issue between Batman and The Spirit, featuring some of the supporting casts of both characters (Robin, Catwoman, the Joker, Ebony, P'Gell, Commissioner Dolan and more). Co-written by Cooke and Jeph Loeb, and penciled by Cooke. * The Spirit #1–6, 8–12 (DC Comics, December 2006 to January 2008). Writer and artist. * Justice League: The New Frontier Special (DC Comics, May 2008). * Jonah Hex #33 (DC Comics, July 2008) Artist. * Richard Stark's Parker: The Hunter (IDW Comics, July 2009) Adapted from the novel by Richard Stark, illustrated by Cooke. (ISBN 1-6001-0493-2) * Richard Stark's Parker: The Man With the Getaway Face – A Prelude to The Outfit (IDW Comics, July 2010) Oversized (8" x 12") one-shot adapted from the novel by Richard Stark, illustrated by Cooke. Later republished as the first chapter in Richard Stark's Parker: The Outfit. * Richard Stark's Parker: The Outfit (IDW Comics, October 2010) Adapted from the novel by Richard Stark, illustrated by Cooke. (ISBN 1-6001-0762-1) * Richard Stark's Parker: The Score (IDW Comics, May 2012) Adapted from the novel by Richard Stark, illustrated by Cooke. (ISBN 1-6137-7208-4) * Richard Stark's Parker: Slayground (IDW Comics, December 2013) Adapted from the novel by Richard Stark, illustrated by Cooke. (ISBN 1-6137-7812-0) * Jonah Hex #50 (DC Comics, December 2009) Artist. * Before Watchmen: Minutemen #1–6 (DC Comics, July 2012) Writer and artist. * "All-Star Western #34 (DC Comics, August 2014) Artist. Backup stories as penciller * Legion Worlds #2 (DC Comics, mid-2001) 8-page back-up story * Detective Comics #759–762 (DC Comics, July to October 2001) 4-part "Trail of the Catwoman" back-up story (8 pages in each issue), featuring Sam Bradley, that leads to Catwoman #1. * Batman: Gotham Knights #23 (DC, November 2001) A Batman Black and White backup tale * Just Imagine Stan Lee with Chris Bachalo creating Catwoman (May 2002). Cooke drew a short back up story written by Michael Uslan and inked by Mike Allred. * X-Statix #1 (August 2002) Doop back-up story * Marvel Double Shot #3 (December 2002) "Who Let the Dad Out?", an eleven-page Ant-Man story * JSA: All Stars #3 (DC Comics, 2003) Doctor Fate back-up story As writer * Batman: Gotham Knights #33 (DC Comics, September 2002). Writer of the back-up story "The Monument", with artist Bill Wray. * Solo #1 (DC Comics, 2004). 11-page story "Date Knight", featuring Batman and Catwoman, with artist Tim Sale. * Superman Confidential #1–5, 11 (DC Comics, November 2006–07, 2008). "Kryptonite," written by Cooke with art by Tim Sale. * Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre #1–4 (DC Comics, July 2012). With artist Amanda Conner. Cover work *"All-Star Western" #28-29 (DC Comics, 2014) *''Batman Beyond v1'' #4 (DC Comics, 1999) *''Batman: Gotham Knights'' #12 (DC Comics, 2001) *''Weird Western Tales'' #1 (Vertigo, 2001) *''Batman Beyond'' vol. 2 #23–24 (DC Comics, 2001) *''Batman: Gotham Adventures'' #45, 50 (DC Comics, 2002) *''Justice League Adventures'' #7 (DC Comics, 2002) *''Rawhide Kid'' #4 (Marvel Comics), 2003) *''Bad Girls'' #1–5 (DC Comics, 2003–2004) *''Comic Book Artist'' #3 (Top Shelf Productions, 2004) *''The Grimoire'' #4 (Speakeasy Comics, 2005) *''Spellgame'' #1–4 (Speakeasy, 2005) *''Season of the Witch'' #2 (Image Comics, 2005) *''Elk's Run'' tpb (Speakeasy, 2006) *''Red Menace'' #1 (Wildstorm, 2007) *''Painkiller Jane'' #3 (Dynamite Entertainment, 2007) *''The Comics Journal'' #285 (Fantagraphics Books, 2007) *''The Spirit'' #13 (DC Comics, 2008) *''Back Issue'' #28 (TwoMorrows Publishing, 2008) *''Stephen Colbert's Tek Jansen'' #3 (Oni Press, 2008) *''The Last Resort'' #1–4 (IDW Publishing, 2009) *''Jersey Gods'' #2 (Image, 2009) *''Torpedo Volume 1'' hc (IDW Publishing, 2010) *''Invincible Returns'' #1 (Image, 2010) *''iZombie'' #1 (Vertigo, 2010) *''Torpedo Volume 2'' hc (IDW Publishing, 2010) *''The Murder of King Tut'' #1–5 (IDW Publishing, 2010) *''Mirror Mirror'' gn (Kickstart Comics, 2010) *''Jonah Hex'' #56 (DC Comics, 2010) *''T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents'' vol. 3 #1 (DC Comics, 2011) *''The Flash v3'' #7 (DC Comics, 2011) *''Batman Beyond'' vol. 4 #1 (DC Comics, 2011) *''Lorna: Relic Wrangler'' #1 (Image, 2011) *''Justice Society of America'' #50, 54 (DC Comics, 2011) *''Rocketeer Adventures 2'' #1–4 (IDW Publishing, 2012) *''It Girl! and the Atomics'' #2 (Image, 2012) References External links * * Darwyn Cooke at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * Darwyn Cooke at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Further reading * Comic Book Artist vol. 2 #3. 25-page interview with Darwyn Cooke. * Cooke, Darwyn. "Darwyn Cooke" in Solo #5. DC Comics, August 2005, pg. 48. Category:1962 births Category:Artists from Toronto Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:Canadian comics artists Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Harvey Award winners for Best Artist or Penciller Category:Harvey Award winners for Best Cartoonist Category:Living people Category:Joe Shuster Award winners for Outstanding Artist Category:Joe Shuster Award winners for Outstanding Cartoonist Category:Joe Shuster Award winners for Outstanding Writer Category:Writers from Toronto